


Don't remember

by a_nonny_moose



Category: Markiplier Egos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 12:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12771381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_nonny_moose/pseuds/a_nonny_moose
Summary: Fischfuck pulled some shit and an Anon sent me a message. We don't remember.





	Don't remember

The static is loud, too loud to sleep through, and we squint through the blinding light. The car is off, the world around us quiet and dark, almost peaceful. It was peaceful when we went to sleep, a familiar, friendly space on the seat almost entirely obscured by dog hair. Wasn’t it?

_We don’t remember._

We scramble upright, breathing a little heavily. We’ve seen too many horror movies to not believe that a white-dressed girl with long hair and too-long, skinny limbs is about to crawl through the screen. A moment, then our mind catches up to our racing heart. It’s only a television, after all. It couldn’t have turned itself on. Someone, or something, must be here. We look around, hoping for a clue. Mark playing a prank? Someone? Anyone?

_We don’t know if we should remember._

The static seems to be forming a picture, but it hurts our eyes too much to look. We’re bleary, and push ourselves forward, flashlight flicked on. Mark was right– we are scared of the dark. The static and the white noise doesn’t seem so monotone anymore. There’s a ringing, a creaking, like broken bones or the settling of a house. We swear that we can hear a voice, echoes of the day before. We suddenly wish that we weren’t so alone. Nothing for it, we think, swallowing our fear, but to go back to sleep. No reason to become conspiratorial, right?

_We reach for the television._


End file.
